Chill of the night, Chill of a smile
by magGE
Summary: Sasunaru. Sasuke has returned to Konoha. But it's not the same Sasuke. This Sasuke can kill his friends, betray them one after another. But it seems as if it's only Naruto that has realized this.


**I HAVE NO BETA READER, and I'm a Swedish girl with no sense of spelling. SO BE WARNED!**

**AN/ **This is probably the most cliché thing I have ever written. It hurts my eyes to read.

But it's at the same time very, very fun. Because otherwise when I write I try to do everything that is the opposite of cliché and this is therefore very relaxing and refreshing.

I use the excuse that this is fan fiction, because in my opinion it's expectable to be silly and cliché when you write fan fiction. I mean, just look at the story's name.

Haha.

But I shouldn't post this. I'm not so sure that I'm going to continue with it, but I wanna post something on FF for a change.

And this would be some sort of prologue to **Unexpected**. But seriously don't read that. Just ignore that story. Cause I wrote it when I was 15 or 14 and…yeah.

**Sasunaru

* * *

**

**Chill of the night, Chill of a smile**

The chill of the night didn't take away the sweat and hot burning feeling in my chest.

The roaring wind didn't lessen the sound from steal clashing into steal or flesh.

Didn't lessen the grunts or the screams.

The beauty of the night didn't take away Sasuke's wide grin, showing of almost every white perfect teeth in his mouth.

When the last enemy had fell it wasn't the silent night that greeted them, Sasuke's silhouettein the moonlight, blood red eyes and laughter was.

* * *

Even if he was a comrade, someone that all in the small clearing- now forever damaged, had known from their old days in the academy,

even

when they all knew that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the enemy,

maybe some of them could even call him their friend – they weren't picky,

even

when they knew that he only was their own age, just 17 years old, almost a child when you thought about it,

they still shivered

Still their skin was covered with goosebumps.

The air around them felt like it was filled with something warm that was turning and shifting as if it was alive and the few in the group that actually could see chakra, saw purple energy surround them.

…Chakra that was still filled with a murderous intent and bloodlust.

"Sasuke-kun, you're not hurt are you." Sakura's voice was quivery, a bit out of breath maybe in awe because of the beauty in front of her or maybe because of the battle that had just took place.

She was also shivering

maybe because of the wind

maybe because that the attack from the group of missing- nins had been a complete surprise for them and left them with two badly hurt, two that were her childhood friends.

She didn't seem to notice or recognise the emotion in Sasuke's eyes.

It was like she didn't notice the bloodstained cloths or grin that seemed to grow for every step she took closer to him.

Or maybe that was what she did, why she so desperately wanted things to be normal, why she acted like the clingy and worried Sakura she had some years ago moved past.

No one stopped her when she reached her arm towards Sasuke.

Even if it was in their heads.

The order for her to stay away, to take a step backwards instead of forward.

"…Sasuke-ku…"

In a flash, there where five persons that moved in less than a second, three of them with their hands on their weapons.

"Let go of her." A voice growled and pressed the metal against the pale white skin a bit harder but not hard enough for drawing blood.

A gurgle and kind of panicked sound came out of Sakura and she tried to pry away the strong fingers circulating her throat.

"Uchiha, now!" The another Shinobi, also with his kunai pressed against the Uchiha's throat, demanded.

The colour of Sakura's face was turning a bit alarming and the strength in her seemed to run out.

And then suddenly she was free, slumping down to the ground immediately gasping, coughing and shaking for air.

A split second after, Naruto swung his fist towards Sasuke's face.

But he couldn't bring all his normal force and power into it, he was still shaken and shocked and so damn frightened, so the force of the punch didn't knock the other to the ground, Sasuke didn't even seem affected.

Naruto had hit the right side of Sasuke's face and lip, and the thin trail of blood dripping down his chin was the only visible wound the Uchiha had gotten under this mission.

When the other didn't seem to react Naruto took hold of Sasuke's cloths drawing him nearer.

"You fucking bastard! What do you think you're doing?" He roared, almost spitting in his face, his eyes wide and his face red with anger.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's face for some seconds with a somewhat calculating look in his face.

"…I was only fooling around, it didn't mean anything. She knew that…Right Sakura?" he said staring directly in to the heated and angry blue eyes and smirked, and it seemed like that facial expression only egged on Naruto more.

Sasuke were no longer allowed to wear that expression, it felt as if he was throwing back their childhood in his face- with that arrogant tone in his voice and smug but nonchalant look in his face.

Naruto's grip around the Sasuke's cloth hardened and his eyes narrowed, red flashing for a second in his eyes.

"…Hai…fooling around…it wasn't so serious. I'm okay." Sakura suddenly stuttered and Naruto lost his grip and swirled around to look disbelievingly at Sakura.

"B-But Sakura…"

"I said I was fine Naruto!" She said again with her voice turning icy.

He then noticed that she wasn't looking at him, she were staring at Sasuke with unblinking eyes, she seemed paralysed and the only thing she had eyes for was the boy in front of her.

She had just nearly been killed, strangled, and the only thing she could do was to stare, lost in awe or whatever because of some words that weren't spoken out of irritation on hatred from the person she was utterly lost in, said person that had almost killed her.

It was almost pathetic, was love really that blinding, Naruto wondered and then looked away from her while biting his lips and clenching his fist's so hard that his nails draw blood.

He couldn't watch.

Disgusting.

It was first now that Shikamaru lowered his weapon and slipped it easily into the holster, and then he sighed, stretching his arms over his head and acted as if nothing unusual had happen the seconds before.

"...Ah, how bothersome." He muttered. But the words were a bit to tense to have been passed as his normal ones. He knew better than starting a fight here, deep in the middle of nowhere.

Miles away from home. Specially with a fight with him.

They were still in enemies territory, they were not safe here.

But Uchiha Sasuke had just almost killed one on their team, they were almost as unsafe with him in the group.

He met Neji's gaze for some seconds and saw the same decision there.

"Let's go. We have a time limit."

It looked like Naruto wanted to say, shout, splutter, something and Shikamaru hoped that the blond wouldn't do something stupid, something Naruto-like, that would only worsen the situation. He didn't have to worry because Naruto decided against it when he saw his team-mates resolute faces. He took a last hateful look at Sasuke and then walked away stiffly, with clenched fists and jaw.

Shikamaru almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure captain." Kiba muttered a bit less energetic because of the blood loss and the tense atmosphere and then rose from the ground.

"Do you think that you can hold up with the tempo?" Shikamaru asked and looked at the bandage wrapped around Kiba's shoulder.

"No problem."

"Then the same as before. You take the lead Neji." He said and waved him away with his hand.

Sasuke was no longer grinning and the Chakra that surrounded them before, now gone.

He stood leaning against a tree-trunk with closed eyes and no expression in his face that reviled his feelings for the moment.

One after one jumped up on a tree branch and disappeared in the dark, ten meters between them.

Naruto cast a last furious glance at Sasuke and then he also disappeared into the dark.

No one saw the same grin that had chilled their bones before, once again spread in the Uchiha's face.

* * *

Sakura's birthday party was the most relaxing and genially most fun thing Naruto had done for a very long time now. He had lately been busy with missions and this was the first time for weeks that he some free time.

The party was filled with all his friends, laughter and silliness and of course a happy Sakura.

Everything he needed.

Every special person.

And Sakura, she was so beautiful this night too, her hair was done in some complicated fashion pink bangs framing her face that was flushed and her green big eyes where bright and filled with a rare shining because of happiness.

She wore a simple white dressing, not the typical kind of things she usually wore, when they followed her body's curves, but now instead a straight and almost innocent one.

"Whell congrats Sakurah, youh the first-first one of ush tha naw can drink…whell legally." A very drunk Kiba slurred and the others, not as intoxicated as Kiba, laughed.

Iruka looked around a bit worriedly, not very relaxed that his old students were drinking alcohol in his presence.

"May-maybe you had a bit too much Kiba…" He started and it looked like he was fighting the urge to stretch out his arm towards the bottle Kiba's hand was happily clutching.

A knock on the door that was suddenly heard and that in some miraculous way didn't drown in the others voices, took everyone with surprise because they couldn't think of someone else that would come.

Sakura was the one that looked the most surprised and some poorly disguised hope was seen in her face.

Before she could get to the door and open it, it was opened by the other person outside and then they saw Sasuke step into the room.

They all stared in silence.

Sasuke shifted in his position, you could almost hear the standard grunt he was surely saying in his head.

Sakura was the one that broke the silence, the surprise and sudden drop of mood in the room.

She squealed, actually squealed and then she dropped all the presents in her arms to the floor and ran towards Sasuke with an even larger smile than the one she had worn under the evening.

"Sasuke-kun, you came!"

He didn't bother to answer that, and he didn't cringe when Sakura latched onto his arm and began to drag him more into the room.

Everybody immediately began to talk again as nothing had happen, or at least trying too.

Maybe the smiles were a bit strained and their voices filled with suspicion, to be passed as normal.

But no one could blame them for that.

Because no one had expected Sasuke to show up here, he no longer went to these kinds of things.

The only time he met with the people that were his comrades when it wasn't for training was only when then Hokage herself ordered him to.

_What was he doing here? Had they really forgotten everything he had done, had they already forgotten what he had done too Sakura. Was everyone really that forgiving or stupid?_

He watched how Sakura went on about something with clearly no point and he wondered when the asshole would crack, lash out on her or just say something that would ruin her special day.

But it didn't come.

By now he usually pulled away his arm from her death grip and stared at her with icy eyes until she looked away and stammered.

But he didn't.

Sasuke didn't argue with what she said even let her cling to his side.

He wasn't the only one that took notice to this. Sakura was also picking up on it, and took it as encouragement

He saw how all the others said something to Sasuke, acting like he was the long lost child or maybe more disturbing – like he was a normal face seen beside them.

He saw that Ino looked at him with hope too, she looked as if she would soon burst into tears.

Just because of his presence.

When did they turn so naïve?

Someone who had almost strangled their team-mate with a wide grin in his face, was number one again.

…They were back to age twelve again…

He hadn't known that he had such hard grip around the glass in his hand, until it suddenly split into tiny sharp pieces piercing his skin and drawing blood.

"Oh my god, Naruto!"

Almost immediately, everybody was all over him, shouting in worry or in Kiba's case – amusement- and Shikamaru and Kakashi's – grunting in some poorly disguised boredom- wrapping his hand in some white material that looked suspiciously alike the fabric to Sakura's dress.

As if they had forgotten that all of them was Konoha ninjas, where these kind of wounds was just a scratch.

It was Sakura that was doing the most worrying, the one most shocked and the one who was clearly overreacting when her eyes filled with tears.

He felt a sick pleasure spread inside him when she looked at his hand while biting her lip and slight pained expression in her face, he was the one with the attention now.

He, was the only she one she saw now and that was as it should always be!

He searched over all the other's head for black hair and suddenly he crashed into two black eyes.

He knew it was childish immature and all that other he said he wasn't, but he couldn't stop the triumph and smugness boiling inside him.

The Uchiha did no longer have the right to take an interest in Sakura, his chance had passed a long time ago.

He would never let him have her, never!

She was too good for him. To pure, to innocent.

He would never let him act as if everything was as when team seven where their life.

He wouldn't let anyone forget!

Something in the back of his head kept telling him how un logical and out of character it was of Sasuke, that Sasuke's sudden patience with the pink-haired-girl, would be interest from his part.

Because Sasuke was never interested in something, someone.

Years ago maybe he was, when his days and whole life had been focused and surrounded by only one person, and then when he had disappeared…suddenly there had been no one left.

Only himself, left in nothing.

Naruto would make sure that he would stay there too, because Sasuke was the one that put himself there in the first place.

Why couldn't anyone see that?

Sasuke didn't seem annoyed or irritated over Sakura's attention turned towards him like he had expected, hoped. He stood there leaning against the green painted wall with his arms crossed and the black eyes sucked him in, emotions that the Uchiha never let anyone see.

Naruto would never confess, but the intensity in the other's gaze and emotion swirling around there terrified him. What was it, madness laced with some kind of lust?

He swallowed hard.

Sasuke's mouth was turned up into a smile, twisted and filled with something sending shivers down his spine.

Maybe it was because of that, sudden paleness or because of his trembling, that made Sakura furrow her brows and say.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital?"

He tore away his eyes from Sasuke because he could not bring himself to keep looking, screw his pride,

because no one saw what he saw and everybody acted like there was nothing to see, to be suspicious of, and was he the only one that was afraid, and was he the only one that saw all these hints that Sasuke would soon do something

and was he turning mad? Mad as the other?

Sasuke never smiled! Maybe some kind of turn with his mouth, smirk, or even that grin when he showed all his teeth's could be shown sometimes.

…But he didn't smile.

And because of that, Naruto grinned and laughed a somewhat embarrassed laugh, that's why he stood up and tried to act like nothing was wrong and not dramatising or exaggerating his pain like he normally would have done to make Sakura notice him.

He wanted away. Away quickly.

"No need to Sakura-chan. I'm okay, I mean it. I'm just so damn clumsy and I really don't know what to do, I'm just too strong and wonderful."

Sakura smacked him on his head and made a frustrated sound from the back of her troth but still the look of worry never left her face.

"Are you sure?"

"The cut look pretty nasty to me." Choji piped in between his bites, munching on some potato chips that he always had with him.

"Yeah I'm sure! I will just clean it up in the bathroom. I heal in record time, remember."

"...But…"

"Dammit, I said I'm okay, that means I'm okay!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"…Okay…" She said looking down at the floor and biting her lip a bit harder.

_Fuck, he didn't want to ruin her special day! Why did he always fuck it up more?_

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound like that, just a bit chocked that's all." He said in a more gentle voice and tried to lock eyes with the pink haired girl but she kept avoiding his eyes.

She still looked a bit unsure but got out of his personal space and nodded slowly, she didn't say anything more and retreated to the fruit-juice punch on the other side of the room.

He sighed, reassured a very twitchy and worried Iruka that he was indeed okay and then walked out of the living room, trying to remember where the bathroom where.

Sakura had just moved out from her parents house so he still felt a bit lost whenever he came over, well he had been that in her old house too, because of her parent's suspicious eyes.

When he found the bathroom door, he didn't bother to light the lamps, after several attempts to lock the door and some curses later he kicked the door the last time and he went over to the wash basin and then splashed some cold water in his face.

He could se the outlines of his face and his eyes staring back.

He gripped the corners to the washbasin with his hands and he hunched over it, pinching his eyes close hard.

The wounds were already healing…he had known they would.

Didn't matter though.

Much didn't matter at the moment. Because at the moment he was trying to get his breathing as normal as possible and he was trying to take control of his emotions that was screaming at him that he should do something, something he would had tried if he had been younger, as in smashing his fist in the smug bastard's face.

It was first when he felt someone's breath in his neck that he understood he were no longer alone in the room, but then it was already to late because the other's body pressed hard against his back and two strong hands gripped his hands with this, trapping him between the wash basin and the warm male body.

"Hello dobe…having fun?" The deep voice mumbled in his ear.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped back.

Silence met him, then something long wet and warm was dragged over his neck, and he understood it was Sasuke's tongue.

"What the hell are you doing!" He hissed, eyes feeling as if they would any second plop out of his head. He felt goose bumps spread over his skin and he tried to break free so that he could in some way hurt, kill the bastard!

But Sasuke only dug his knees harder into the blond's legs and pressed into him even harder so that the washbasin's edge painfully dug into his stomach.

"Stop it Sasuke. I mean it. Stop it now, or I will fucking kill you!" Naruto said with some slight hysteria creeping into his voice.

Sasuke's response to that was sucking hard on the spot between Naruto's neck and collarbone and Naruto gasped in shock. Sasuke then slowly began to rotate his hips, pressing the hardness that Naruto tried to ignore against his buttocks and making him almost choke on his own tongue and breath.

"…you know I was so close to killing her…" Sasuke whispered with a chuckle into Naruto's ear.

Naruto froze. He stopped breathing and he could swear that his heart stopped too.

Sasuke then slowly began to trail light kisses along Naruto's neck.

"…so close to breaking every bone in her body…" He murmured against Naruto skin.

"…ripping out her heart her lungs, so close Naruto…" He sighed with a dreamy voice.

The hand that let go of his right hand, that slid slowly down his stomach and then down his pants, brought him back from his frozen horror and he let out a breathy moan that he couldn't help slipping out.

He arched against Sasuke when the hand slowly stroked him slowly, and then as fast as the hand had been there it was gone…just like the presence behind him.

Naruto immediately slid down to the cold stone floor, breathing erratic and his eyes wide.

Trembling, he was trembling like never before.

* * *

Yeah, I should not post this. I should update other stories. I should write on Devil in disguise or whatever. I should not post this before I have written some more.

**BUT**, I'm bored, and maybe you're bored.

And…yeah.

Response make me happy, and I like being happy.


End file.
